


Such A Wild Thing

by MustBeThisTallToFeel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adora Remains with the Horde (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Episode: s01e08 Princess Prom, F/F, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Princess Prom (She-Ra), Prompt Art, Short, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeThisTallToFeel/pseuds/MustBeThisTallToFeel
Summary: She-Ra shorts inspired by art that I've seen around.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Such A Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This one's based off of a great piece done by Sim0nade over on Tumblr. Go give them some love! 
> 
> This was just a random thing I wrote while I work on mapping out my other fics. Who knows, might even make an actual fic some day.
> 
> As always, comments help me breath, so please leave them!

Okay, so Catra tried her best to be nice. 

Before leaving the Horde, she had always been the very first to lose her temper, the first to start a fight (and finish it might she add!) and the first to get in trouble for it. Despite her best efforts, Adora had never been able to douse the raging fire that always burned in her chest, ready to release it all at the first poor bastard who so much as looked at her funny.

Granted, a large amount of that anger was also directed at her best friend, but that was neither here nor there.

The point was, Catra had finally started to learn to reign in her explosive temper thanks to the never-ending patience of Bow and her equally hot-headed friend Glimmer. And right now, she was putting all of her discipline, training, and patience into fighting the urge to claw out the eyes of the woman who would not shut up.

“–but of course I would never be caught dead without my finest dress to such an illustrious gathering as Princess Prom! So I had my best tailors weave a dress so elegant, it almost put my old, diamond-encrusted gown to shame!”

All Catra could do was give her the fakest smile that had ever spread across her face before downing the rest of her wine in a single gulp. This was the third minor princess who had attempted to gain her attention, flashing their expensive clothing or boasting of their kingdoms and how ‘The Great Princess of Power, She-Ra’ should visit and maybe even lend aid.

Catra had no plans of doing such things.

What did surprise her, and almost caused her to unsheath her claws to their full and very deadly length, was when Princess whatever the hell her name was reached out to give her arm a small squeeze while giving her an oh so innocent smile. 

“It would be so, very helpful to have a warrior of your…magnitude in my kingdom. And I could make sure you would have anything you could ever wish for.” She spoke in a soft, low tone, one that caused Catra’s ears to flick. 

Alright, time to end this. Now.

“Listen, Princess–”

“Excuse me.”

That voice…

Every muscle in Catra’s body tightened up and caused her to go ridged while her nose gave the faintest of twitches. The smell of the Fright Zone’s smog mixed with the foul, electric tinge of the Black Garnet caused her fur to puff out while a shadow slowly grew over both her and the gobsmacked looking princess. 

Then, before Catra could even react, a large solid arm wrapped around her thin waist and pulled her into the side of a violet dress jacket. A shiver raced up her back as she felt a hand rest against her abdomen as well, where a window was cut to show off her slim, toned stomach and meant she could feel the warm body heat and calloused touch.

And this close, she could smell through the scent of machinery and pollution, through the buzzing electricity of the Black Garnet, and pick up the familiar scent of her best friend. 

Funny, how the first thing that came to her mind was those butterscotch candies Bow had her try once.

“I don’t mean to interrupt…”

Finally, Catra turned her head to stare up at the scarred face of her best…EX-best friend. Always, her eyes found themselves drawn to the scar that surrounded her eye, permanently narrowed around an eye Catra knew damn well wasn’t real.

Shaking her head, she did her best to glare up at the wall of a woman, watching as her lips pulled into a smirk that pulled at the two smaller scars that had been given to her by Catra herself. At the same time, she gave her side a sudden squeeze, holding her closer and almost making her melt right there. They hadn’t touched like this in months, it was always fighting and scratching and just trying to kill one another. 

“…but I was hoping to speak to She-Ra.” Force Captain Adora of the Horde finished with a dangerous stare directed at the terrified looking princess. Catra felt bad for her, but also surprised she didn’t simply run off under the gaze of a 6’2ft tall mountain of a woman in a suit so sharp it could cut. Gone was the gangly blond that Catra used to tease, and in her place stood the champion of the Horde, and Shadow Weaver’s Second in Command.

“O-Oh…uh…not at all!” The princess stuttered, skin as pale as the snow surrounding them while she started backing away. “I…I apologize for taking up your time, Princess She-Ra. Have a…” A glance at Adora would show obvious impatience in those steel-blue eyes. “…a great evening!” 

With that, she turned and quickly made herself scarce with a couple of fearful glances behind her as if expecting to see the blond chasing after her. But instead, the large woman simply shook her head while letting out a chuckle while looking back towards Catra, who she was still holding, with a grin.

“Really? _These_ are the kind of people you like hanging out with Catra? How low you have fallen.” The chuckle that left her lips made Catra’s blood boil and she made a move to shove the Force Captain off of her, only to be pulled closer, her clawed hands resting against Adora’s chest, feeling the smooth fabric of her suit.

“Shut the hell up, Adora. Like I would be caught dead actually making friends with some stuck up princess like that.” Catra snapped, ignoring the very prominent heat currently making its way up to her cheeks the longer she had Adora’s arm around her waist. 

“Oh? And what would that make little Ms. Pastel Pink hmm? Not a very nice thing to say to your…friends.” A low growl vibrated her chest at the mention of her friend, her BEST friend thank you very much! And no one got to mock Glimmer but her!

“ _Glimmer_ isn’t a snob, she’s an actual friend. Something you wouldn’t understand.” She knew what she said hit home, pleased to see she’d wiped that smug look right off that beautiful, punchable face. 

“Big words coming from the girl who left her real family behind, to join a bunch of rebels.” Gone was the slight playful lit in her voice, now as cold as the ice that made up the Snow Kingdom’s walls. “Turning away from the ones who fed you, clothed you, trained you–”

“Oh please,” Her neat, tied up mane was starting to puff up and strain against the band around it while her tail started to twitch with irritation at each word Adora spat out. “Are we seriously going to have a repeat of Salineas? The Horde was fucking awful to me! You were just so blinded by your shiny little badge to see it!” 

“Really, Catra? You can not seriously be blaming a promotion, one I worked my fucking ass off to get, for being the reason for you to turn into a prissy little princess.” The arm around her had suddenly grown a lot tighter, and Catra could feel the muscle under the thin fabric flexing thanks to Adora’s anger.

She’s gotten muscular…NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!

“You really are a fucking dumbass, huh?” Catra hissed, lips pulled back to bare her gleaming white fangs, Adora pulling an ugly sneer as she leaned down ever so slightly, bringing their faces closer together.

“And you, are weak.” Was growled right back at her, and for just a second she felt red start to tint her vision, a couple of strands of blond hair softly brushing against her nose from spiked bangs.

They moved at the same time, no one seeming to notice their hand’s thanks to how close they were. Catra could feel the slight burn coming from Adora’s fingertips digging against her bare stomach, the smell of the Black Garnet’s electrical energy growing. At the same time, her claws flashed and sharp black tips rested up at the side of a strong beating pulse, right on the side of Adora’s neck, ready to send blood spraying.

The tension between the two was thick with danger, both of them only seconds away from starting an all-out brawl that would most likely result in both of them being kicked out of and then permanently banned from Princess Prom forever. But at the same time, Catra could feel her heart racing as she stared into those bright blue eyes, feeling that warm breath against her skin, the heat against her stomach–

“Oh! Ado–! I mean, um, Force Captain, ma’am! I was looking for you!” 

The sound of a pleasant voice interrupted the staredown between the two women, making Catra jump and sheath her claws while the energy in Adora’s hand seemed to fizzle out as she let out a soft sigh, standing up while finally releasing Catra from her hold. Slipping her hands into the pockets of her suit jacket, she turned and gave the owner of that voice a small nod.

“Force Captain Scorpia. There a reason you have sought me out?” The tall, white-haired scorpion woman blushed brightly while rubbing the back of her head with a large claw, sharp cheeks glowing a gentle red. 

“Ah, well, I just ah…well I didn’t want to interrupt um…you and Catra’s uh…reunion?” She said with a sheepish grin, glancing over at a glaring Catra to give her a small wave. “Hi, Catra!” 

“Sup.”

“Anyway!” Scorpia quickly spoke up, seeing the way Adora’s eyes were narrowing with impatience. “Just wanted to let you know that Shadow Weaver wants us back at base, so we should…uh…go.” 

“Hm. Alright, you go and give our regards to Princess Frosta, I will meet you at the skiff.” Adora said, jerking her head towards the exit. She got a nod of understanding and the Force Captain quickly turned and started walking towards the ice princess, tail almost knocking over a poor server. 

“Aww, still at that old hags beck and call eh? That’s pretty pathetic.” Catra chuckled, tone caustic and venomous at the very mention of her old abuser. Sadly, she didn’t get much of a rise out of the blond, who had clearly taken the sudden interruption as a chance to collect herself.

“Seems I will be leaving sooner than expected,” Adora said while turning back towards Catra, that smug smile once more growing on her lips. “So I will be seeing you, Catra. Oh, and do give Princess Pastel my tidings.” 

And with that, the blond walked off, leaving Catra standing there to burn a hole into the back of her stupid head, hands clenched and body feeling annoyingly cold. She’d forgotten how warm Adora was…

“Catra! Catra!” 

She let out a small noise, that was NOT a squeak, while whirling around to see Glimmer running towards her with a look of panic on her face, and what she said had ice fall down her spine and made her stomach clench.

“Bow’s gone!” 

And flashing before Catra’s eyes, was that last, smug smirk on a chiseled face. 


End file.
